


等待

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 让我带你逃到天涯海角，我们就是那隅荒岛的王，任何人都要匍匐在我们脚下。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana





	等待

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：兔的代言，49一如既往的般配。

『让我带你逃到天涯海角，我们就是那隅荒岛的王，任何人都要匍匐在我们脚下。』

*

隆——隆——  
低底盤车如同风驰电掣，飞越崎岖山路。白日的赤浪早已隐没山中，唯独一道冷幽幽的紫光照亮了双白线。眨眼间，前方便是悬崖没路，惊涛骇浪，卷起万丈浪花。眼见车头已有半截落入崖峭，猛地硝烟狂起，竟是硬生生来个甩尾飘移。  
周子瑜扭过呔盤，又一下子狂踩油门。哪里管得后尾焦痕未乾？  
她这是要赴约。  
“待我们完成那些事，我们就在这里见面。”  
道畔偶然遗落顶上的枯黄，仿佛是在提醒她秋去冬来。忽地穹苍降下绵密细雨，但调起雨刷的瞬间于她却是奢侈。  
她急着要见凑崎纱夏。  
“2129”  
那是她留下的暗号，从前现在也没有任何变改。  
披着深乌的大衣，牢牢包裹着她的大衣看来平庸至极。可是却教周子瑜消了些女孩儿的乖巧，反是添了几分属于女人的妩媚。  
这身衣裳是凑崎给她的。她怕自己个子又高了、烫染了头橘色捲发，见面时她会认不得她。  
不知旁边的小熊玩偶会不会湿成一团？想起旁边那只玩偶，她不由得暗恼自己方才顾着赶路，不只雨刷也不调，什至连车篷也不升。  
只怕凑崎也会恼她没有照顾好小柴……不，或许她合该怕凑崎会忘了将民钟带回来，害得小柴得孤零零的坐在边上，满心满眼都是她的民钟。  
纱夏姐姐、民钟……你们等着。  
乌眸不由得流盼各方。她当真是等久了，就像流浪荒岛的外客，只想见见同乡，随便说说乡音，求的便是一解愁绪。  
凑崎，正是她的解脱。  
到了山顶，那场雨跟梦一般老早就止了。一直驰骋危路的跑车煞的不再疾行，宛如遥望彼岸千百年的古石。  
周子瑜与小柴你看我我看你的，似是在彼此的眸中倒映了对方心中的疑惑。  
——“那有人愿意花好几年去等旧人？”  
不会的。周子瑜自语：“纱夏姐姐不会骗我的，是我来晚了。”  
——“骗人，你刚才已马力全开、还险些落入悬崖。”  
不是的。她抚摸着湿哒哒的小柴，不知是对它说还是对自己说：“定是我迟到了，纱夏姐姐才生气先走的。”  
凑崎不会失约的。  
分别的这几年间，周子瑜也不是双耳不知天下事。那些年曾经害得周家家破人亡的混蛋被暗杀，她也是知道的。  
看清楚吧，这片大海。海波涌涌，惊拍礁岩，一层又一层的浪与海相互交重，又有谁晓得狂暴底下藏着多少无奈。  
只有在午夜，周子瑜的手才与过往无异，不曾塗上凑崎家的仇人遗下的红秞。她们埋葬了心底的故往，交换了彼此的仇敌，强行抽干彼此的血液，重新在里头倾注了水银。  
她不再是她，不再是学校里的长衫女孩。  
所以她才会迟到。  
——“民钟是不是不要我了。”  
才不会呢！民钟才不是这种坏狗狗。  
小柴遇上民钟之前，周子瑜已经遇上了凑崎。凑崎盤腿坐在天台，淡淡的烟香就像是她专属的香水。“小子瑜，看我吧！”轻浮而又不可一世，下手时却狠辣毒绝。她一挑、一踢，妄想欺辱她的小混混便以迅雷不及掩耳之势倒地。  
血，也溅了满身。  
父母口中的“凑崎家那孽障”牵着她，于险阻的橫街小巷遊刃自如的穿梭，钻这边，跑那里，竟然带她逃出生天。  
她让周子瑜在某家服装店外候着。  
“等我。”  
回来的时候，手上却多了件深乌大衣。就在周子瑜尚未来得及反应，警铃四响，迎上了凑崎琥色的眸子，仿佛无言的说着：“相信我。”  
自然义无反顾。  
纸醉金迷的城市，正是凑崎眼里的棋盘。  
“小子瑜”她在一处荒废的工场，替周子瑜穿上了那件大衣，“这是我送你的，不准脫下。”  
“是的，纱夏姐姐。”周子瑜唯唯诺诺的样子，逗得凑崎失笑：“今天的事，是我们的秘密。”  
秘密。  
周子瑜知道，她们已经没有退路。学生会会长与不良少女，永远是极与极的对决。  
那夜景物迷茫，长烟笼城。  
她们想逃，任何一个城市也好。总之没有人知道她们的故往就好了。  
但是……  
不止周家的三合帮派被灭了，连凑崎组也被叛徒的吞併。  
“我们就先不逃了。”“嗯。”  
“我去解决周家的仇人。”“我去解决凑崎组的叛徒。”  
“民钟给我。”“那小柴给我。”  
“待我们完成那些事，我们就在这里见面。”  
依然记得风是那么粗暴的吹折枝柳，萧萧落叶盖住了她血肉身躯。她发出了最惨烈的哭声，凑崎的手指流着她的血，一点、一点……的滴在地上，似是签下凡士德契约。  
她们吻别了对方，坐上了同款的跑车分道扬镳。

*

日出之时，天光赫赫。  
倚在车外睡了一夜的周子瑜，颓然起来步向停驶一夜的跑车。她弯下身子，平静的朝小柴一笑置之，道：“以后，我们就是伙伴了。”  
就是这么简洁明了的结束了。

*

开什么玩笑？  
冷不防，一声響號聲响。  
“小子瑜，怎么还不上车？”  
军绿色大衣，不经意滑落露出了白T。比之过去，来人消了些婴儿肥，头发染作了橙棕。  
可周子瑜认得她，如同她认得周子瑜。  
她双手插袋，慵懒的靠倚在车头，“就算你不想见我，也该让小柴见见民钟。”  
“你迟到了。”周子瑜只有身子不在颤抖，“但是看在民钟的面子，我就原谅你了。”

END


End file.
